


Rolling over

by bernieloverstuff



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2209686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bernieloverstuff/pseuds/bernieloverstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rocket and Groot fight, and make up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rolling over

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank everyone who commented and left kudos. I haven't written any fiction in 8 years so I was pretty nervous to post my stuff.  
> This fic is inspired my Mr Young's infamous prison scene, because they are so canon it hurts.

Peter walked into the kitchen, wiping his oily hands with a rag. Rocket was sitting by the table, cluttered with parts as usual. He was in a mood. Peter, as well as his team mates, had learned to read his emotions from the way his hands worked. The raccoon's face was a tight knot, he was muttering to himself sharply, working less efficiently than usual, throwing bits of metal away carelessly. The human knew better than to say anything. Instead he walked to the fridge, opened it and pulled out a bottle. Leaning against the counter, he took a swig. 

"Where's Groot? Haven't seen him," he said. Rocket froze, ears flattening. The raccoon scoffed, looking like he wanted to spit, and focused on a new part.

"The krag should I know? Who cares?" he grumbled. Peter felt a small twist in his gut. He was used to Rocket saying belittling things when the Flora Colossus was present. They were always spoken in a certain tone, almost endearingly, like some secret code of affection. Rocket never spoke half an ill word about Groot when he wasn't present. Peter had never seen Rocket like this. It made him nervous; if there was one thing he could absolutely rely on, it was the bond his team had. They would all argue at times, and they would make up rather quickly. Quill chewed on his lower lip, taking another sip even though he wasn't thirsty. He heard the floor creak and looked at the doorway. Groot entered the room, his head ducked. Peter glanced at Rocket.

The raccoon had tensed completely, eyes wide and fur fluffed up. Groot didn't seem to notice his mate at all. He lumbered to the fridge and opened the door. Scowling, Rocket started to clang his parts, much louder than he had before. Unnecessarily loud. In fact, he seemed to be clonking them together without even trying to do anything reasonable with them. Groot took a large container of water from the fridge and closed the door, not reacting to the noise. As he turned and caught Peter's gaze, the human smiled at him. Groot's mouth smiled back, but his eyes were sad. The Colossus turned his back on them and ducked into the hallway. Peter looked at Rocket, who was the picture of panic. His claws were clutching the edge of the table, his eyes wide as plates, ears pushed almost completely against his head. He was leaning forwards, opening and closing his mouth silently, tail high and stiff. Groot disappeared from view, and Rocket remained like that for a few seconds as the heavy footsteps grew distant. His expression flickered from anxious to scared to absolutely, devastatingly hungry, desperate. He looked so naked. Peter gawked at him.

Then the raccoon retrieved an inch, inhaling slowly, and his pupils shrunk again. He seemed to remember where he was, and his eyes met Peter's. Instantly, the old Rocket was back; his brows furrowed, and he revealed his canines with a silent snarl. His entire being was challenging the human to say something, to give him an excuse. Peter felt his insides shrinking, his face heating up. He leaned back, feeling like he'd been caught watching something absolutely private. He averted his eyes immediately, covering Rocket from view with his bottle. He knew better than to comment, whatever this was. He didn't like it, but he knew when not to push. Clearing his throat, he tried to turn towards the door as casually and normally as possible, and made a point to walk out slowly. Quill realized he had forgotten his rag on the counter, and knew he wasn't going back for it. Putting his headphones on, he felt glad he had something to repair to take his mind off whatever was going on between Groot and Rocket. It couldn't go on like this for long. It just couldn't.

***

It was a little past midnight. Peter stood up, stretched slowly and delectably, and flicked the lights off before leaving the room. He walked down the hall, catching a glimpse of movement from the corner of his eye. It had been so low it had to be Rocket. The raccoon had gone into the living area. Rolling his tongue around in his mouth for a moment, Peter considered his options. Then he followed his friend. When he neared the living area door, he saw the short man had closed it behind himself. The upper part of the door was made entirely out of glass. Glancing around quickly, Peter took a long, slow step, and shifted next to the window. He craned his neck, cautiously peeping in. The room had a large window and a broad, backless sofa which looked more like a bed. Groot was sitting on it, his back to the door, staring into space. Rocket was standing on the floor, slightly hunched over, legs wide, like an animal unsure of danger. He glanced around and scuttled across the floor, jumping on the edge of the sofa. He then halted again, his little frame still and tense. His tail was slightly bristled. He said something, quickly. Peter couldn't hear it. Groot made no move.

Rocket threw his hands in the air, stomping the sofa once, saying something louder, waving at his mate's back. Still no response. The raccoon sighed and put his head in his little hands, his tail curling between his hind paws. He glanced around again nervously, shifted his weight, rubbed his neck, shifted his weight again. Rocket tugged at his ears in desperation, hunched a bit, and crossed the body of the couch in an almost sideways movement, fast and nervous, like the space between them was vast and dangerous. Pausing before the towering, broad back of the Flora Colossus, his confidence seemed to wane again. Rocket clambered up his partner's arm, halting at the shoulder, almost clinging. His ears were flat again. He said something, and Groot responded by shifting his head slightly, looking further away from the raccoon, even though there was nothing for him to see but more space. Rocket's claws sunk into Groot's bark, and he hid his face into the giant's shoulder, his tail curling even tighter between his thighs. 

After a long moment, Rocket lifted his face and started talking. Peter could see from the raccoon's mouth the tone was low and urgent. Groot's shoulders heaved slowly, Rocket's tiny body with them. As he exhaled, Peter realized just how tensely and upright the Colossus had been sitting. Groot's head tilted slightly towards Rocket, whose body seemed to dissolve a bit with relief, his tail pulling out of it's hiding place an inch. The raccoon kept talking, his hand on the bark starting to move cautiously, in a small circle. Peter could see from the motion of Groot's jawline that he spoke. Rocket pressed his muzzle against the bark and listened intently, his tiny fingers still working. Groot paused, and Rocket hid his face in the bark again. The small man glanced up cautiously, placing his nails against the bark and pulling them down slowly, watching his mate's reaction. The Flora Colossus trembled softly, leaning to the side. Rocket seemed to exhale, nuzzling the shoulder of his mate. It suddenly hit Peter that the scratching had a meaning he wasn't aware of.

Groot turned to face the raccoon, smiling. The sadness in his eyes was gone. Rocket's tail rose up completely, and he basically hurled himself into Groot, rubbing the fur of his cheeks all over his mate's big, dumb, happy face. The Colossus wrapped his strong arms around Rocket's frame, vines sprouting from between bark plates to encase the short man safely. Rocket peppered Groot's mouth with tiny fuzzy kisses, holding his face tightly between his paws as if fearing it might escape. Groot buried his face in the crook of Rocket's neck, softly laying kisses in the warm, delicate fur. Rocket was shivering, clawing Groot's cheek, brow, forehead. They kissed again, Groot closing his eyes and smiling at Rocket's little nips and licks, gently gnawing at his jawline in some kind of bliss. 

Peter felt like it was time for him to leave. He slid backwards slowly, turned around and sauntered towards his room in a lighter mood.


End file.
